cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Tentacle
Tentacle is pure dark elemental type. It is the first staff with the ranged attacks and ability who were created in March 2013. He does not unleashing a magical attack so that Tentacle will use all of the skills will be used as physical attack. He plays as the antagonist during Attic Cat having the ability using his clone by separation. One for espionage and one for the battlefield believing it the Tentacle is real for the two choices. His tentacles are deadly so the weapons would aware of that like the tentacles of a jelly fish. Chilling Volcano In Lapis Lazuli Lapizlazuli swims to the lake and founds a semi-precious stone. Tentacle was looking for the treasure and the treasure is now hold by Lapizlazuli. He was furious so he use the tentacles to attack and steal a stone from him. But Tentacle evaded that attack, and he fought with the two are Masara and Exemplar. He hides beneath the water and uses Tentacle Trap rush to make a surprise attack to them but Masara runs and uses Volcano Cut and the Tentacle Trap was caught and then burn losing his three tentacles. He gently cut the three to prevent more burn and he jumps from the lake like a fish. He introducing himself to Masara and preparing his tentacles to be fully prepared for launching. Masara run first, while Masara is attacking Tentacle dodges it all and uses Tentacle Hurricane for advantage. Almost done because Lapizlazuli saves Masara to run away from it meanwhile he change blow with Tentacle Trap to retrieve the stone. A lake turns hot like a squid has been cooked (Tentacle has been cooked on the lake). Tentacle was crying, shouting, hurting because of fire that proves it is not the dark master. He got run away from that hot lake because the lake will be gold and Tentacle itself will build a monument. Tentacle keep running but it was being cornered by Pskar. From the back is Apollo and Yahos. Tentacle was scared on the two except hitting Pskar falling to injury, because Tentacle is not afraid on him. And Tentacle escape by using his passive ability to them leaving them here for life.Chapter 6: Lapis Lazuli When he escaping them he was hiding inside the library that is full of dark. He found a Book that involves Evolution using stones. He shocked that he found it and read it then he walk with five divider and five weapons (librarians) found dead. Tentacle noticing Lakido from the outside so that he hurriedly uses an attic window to make an illusion for inside while a real one is going out to confront Lakido what is the behind of this dark rumor in the library. Masara opens the door and he sees tentacles, Lapizlazuli recalls it. Tentacle turned the main antagonist of Lloren village. He joined the rumble and helps Lakido's team Yin and Yang of Darkness and an acknowledging Jakobar joins to destroy Crusada for good. He is the ninth or supposed to be last person who uses a skill. It is the ultimate skill called Dark Bounce of Death. A tenth person is not in rumble and it was in the air above the library dancing and unleashes stick turning into stones called Magma Fountain Air Dance and it is hit into Tentacle's face and fainted and saves Thrall from death. He holds three out of four allies to flee from battle leaving an unconcious Jakobar fainted and unable to fight on the field and declared that Crusada, Shrimpin, Lune, Nemo and Thrall wins a 5v5 rumble battle. In Aftermath of Lloren, he and Lakido and the team discuss about Pure Elemental and who is the dark master. Lakido is not, and Tentacle was self-proclaimed to be Dark master but the twins doesn't believe it. And an axe was thrilled and suspense emotion, Tentacle and others were run away scared to an all-new executioner named Axthida.Chapter 9: Attic Cat Skills References Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of March 2013 Category:March Creations Category:Weapons Category:Staff Category:Dark Category:Pure Dark Category:Rare Category:Ranged Category:Antagonist Category:Chilling Volcano Weapons